the right side of the bed
by LauWho
Summary: Oliver has troubles sleeping so he goes to Felicity for help- One shot- Please review!


The first time Oliver went to her place it was a Little after his mother's death and the travel back from Lian yu. Oliver rang the bell, but she was asleep on the couch and didn't answer, so Oliver entered through the window ( since then he didn't bother to rang) Oliver ducked beside the couch and woke her up, carefully, trying not to scare her.

-Oliver? What are you doing here?

-can I stay a little while?

-Is there something wrong?

\- no it's just… I couldn't sleep and I..- Felicity saw fear in his eyes, fear that she would told him to leave , fear of being alone again

\- you didn't wanted to be alone - he nodded - its okay, come here - she sat on the couch and signed to him to sit beside her - do you want to talk about it?- but he didn't answer - maybe tomorrow - she leaned against his chest and soon they felt asleep

The morning after Felicity woke up, lying in the couch beside Oliver whom was quietly asleep, but was clinging to her as if she were his life guard. .

Almost a month had passed since that first night, and every time Oliver had a nightmare or problems sleeping, he would come through her window. They watched movies, some series or talked themselves to sleep, always on the couch. Oliver had said he felt guilty for her to sleep on the couch, but Felicity had told him that they would not have to fight over who sleep on the right side of the bed. He sometimes had really bad nightmares, in which he started to scream and move around, but she usually was able to wake him up and reassure him that he was fine, that it was just a bad dream. She suffered from him, she knew that Oliver was trying to hide how he really was, he didn't even cried after his mother's death, and she was worried because she didn't know how to help him.

She was watching TV when she heard him coming, he didn't make a lot of noise, of course, but she knew that he was there, so she scooted in the couch and waited. In a few seconds Oliver was sitting beside her and she was sharing her blanket with him and covering them both with it. Felicity looked at her watch, it was 3 in the morning

\- a bad night?

-I couldn't sleep

\- Another Nightmare? - Oliver just closed his eyes and sighed, she knew it was better to stop asking questions.

Oliver snuggled beside her and positioned himself in a way that Felicity's head was on his chest and his arm surrounded her little body, pressing her to him.

\- I was watching Doctor who, you fancy?

-which one is that?

\- The time lord traveling through time and space in a police box

-no please, each time we watch that show I feel like an idiot, I don't get it, how can it be the same man if there are 12 of them? It's insane!

-okay okay, no doctor who, let's see… oh I know! - she got up from the couch and ran to where she had the DVD's - you are finally going to watch The Lord of the rings! - she put the DVD on and went back to the couch.

They were almost an hour into the movie when Felicity felt that he squeezed her more than usual, so she looked up and saw tears running down his cheeks.

\- hey, Oliver..- she sat up to look at him more directly and stroke his tears away with her thumb - please, talk to me..

But he didn't say anything, he just hugged her, tightly, and started crying more profusely. She wrapped her arms around his back and let him cry.

\- I miss her so much - he said when his crying decreased

-I know

\- I can't sleep, I keep watching Slade put a blade through her.. and I can't do anything to stop him… I feel so useless, so guilty… - he sat back on the couch, his head between his hands, his arms resting on his knees

\- Oliver, look at me, look at me - she tilted his head so he would look at her - what happened to your mother wasn't your fault! It was Slade who killed her!

\- but his vendetta was against me, it was because of me!

\- no, it wasn't because of you, it was because he is a mad man, who lost his mind a long time ago, and put you as an excuse to kill whomever get in his way. You didn't kill anybody, and yet you won, you defeated Slade without killing him, and I know that your mother would be as proud of you as I am.

He looked at her in a way that made her shiver, his eyes so intense on her

-you're proud of me?

\- of course I'm proud, you went through hell for five years in the island, but you came back a different person, you became this selfless, good man that you are now, you risk your life to save others, you risk everything that you have and even some, and don't expect even a thank you… you are a hero, and I could not be more proud of you and of being part of your team.

He put his hands in both sides of her face, leaning towards her until their foreheads were touching

-Felicity…help me

-I'm here for you Oliver-he looked at her eyes, and then he kissed her, his lips hesitant at first more sure when he felt her response, her arms wrapped around his neck, her mouth opening drawing him to deepening the kiss

With a quick movement Oliver grabbed her hips and placed her straddling him, barely breaking the kiss

\- help me forget there is a world outside - he whisper against her mouth right before kissing her again.

Those words reached deep into felicity, who thought was living a dream, she had dreamed of kissing him for so long, she could barely believe what was happening. She knew what could happened that night perhaps would be the result of his grieve, a mere consolation for Oliver's tormented soul , but she didn't care. If he needed that, she was willing to give it to him, she would do anything for him. She loved him, she couldn't deny it, and a month sleeping with him in her couch didn't help to fight her feelings..

As they deepened the kiss felicity could not prevent a moan escaped his throat, this encouraged Oliver, who began to run his hands through her body . From her hips, he began to caress her back, up to the neck. One hand grabbed her neck to kiss it more comfortable while the other was returning down her back. Her hands weren't still either, she stroked his back with her nails causing him to groan

Felicity began to take off his shirt, exposing the chest she had so often admired in the foundry. Oliver did the same, grabbing her shirt around the edges he took it above her head, revealing a black bra that made him give a small groan. Oliver kissed her, stroking her breasts above the soft fabric.

Oliver grabbed her waist and pressed it more increasingly against him, until with a groan, he grabbed her ass and lifted her in his arms, holding her as if she weighed no more than a feather. He took her in his arms, her legs encircling his body, to the room where he left her carefully on the bed, and placed himself above it.

With Felicity lying under him, Oliver stayed a few inches from her face, admiring her, and he kissed her again, a kiss sweeter and smoother than the previous. When he opened his eyes again, his eyes were dark with desire

-Felicity, if I don't stop now .. I do not know if I will be able to… - she raised her hand to stroke his face and he turned his face to kiss her palm

-Oliver, it's ok, I want it. - with her hand still in his face Felicity guided him towards her and kissed him again, more passionately.

After that, things accelerated rapidly, Oliver's agile hands finished removing her clothes, throwing them on the floor, his jeans were quick to follow.

Something clicked inside Oliver when he joined his body with Felicity's, something that he had been denying himself for so long, but now shocked him to the ground, so hard he almost couldn't bear it. He stop his movements, he fondled her face, looking at her in a way she never had seen before, so much intense it was breath-taking

-I love you.- the words escaped his mouth before he even realized it, she didn't reply, she just kissed him again, letting her kisses talk instead of her words.

they weren't fucking, it wasn't rough, or harsh, it was sweet and passionate. His hands roamed all over her body, followed by his mouth, that covered her in kisses..The explored each other until they exploded together.

After a minute she looked at him, still on top of her, smiling, and when she saw him smiling at her, really smiling, she felt happy for the first time in a long time.

-I love you so much- now he had said it, he couldn't stop

-I love you, Oliver.. but, - his heart stopped, was she having doubts? It was possible? She literally just said that she loved him…- who's going to sleep on the right side of the bed?

He chuckled, and left out a sigh before he kissed her again, so softly. Then, he laid down beside her on the bed, and pressed his body against hers, hugging her from her back, he kissed her neck and with a smile, he whispered in her ear

-well, we can share it if we are very, very close.


End file.
